


The Work House

by LinksLipsSinkShips



Series: Fic Giveaways [1]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: M/M, Mistaken for Being in a Relationship, buying a home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 11:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11274099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinksLipsSinkShips/pseuds/LinksLipsSinkShips
Summary: Rhett and Link buy their first home together and handle a few misconceptions.





	The Work House

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mousehill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mousehill/gifts).



> Written for mousehill, for the prompt "Buying their first home together," as part of my 100 follower fic giveaway!

“Just picture it, man. A studio would be perfect here. You could soundproof it, put in all the equipment, it’s the right amount of space… just close your eyes and envision it!” Link was certain this was the right house, the perfect one to buy, and most of the weight of that was placed on this basement space right here.

“If my eyes are closed, how am I supposed to picture it? I need to _see_ it, buddy!” Rhett chuckled, peering around the space. “I’m pretty sure it should be a man cave instead. You know, keep all the cool stuff down here, some recliners, big screen TV, all that jazz.”

“Rhett. Seriously. Think about this. The whole damn house is a man cave. It’s an entire house for us, and for our stuff, stuff that can go literally anywhere in the house. Why exactly would we make this a man cave?”

“I guess that does make sense… studio it is, if this is the right house anyway.”

“Are you boys ready to look at the master suite?” The realtor startled them as she approached while they were discussing how they’d soundproof it and where they’d put what equipment. “You are going to love the tub in there! It’s plenty long enough for you,” she said, sizing Rhett up from tip to toe, then switching focus to Link, “and nice and wide if the two of you enjoy relaxing together.” She smiled sweetly.

“Oh, uh, um… that’s not… this isn’t…” Link stammered.

“We’d love to see it,” Rhett responded, elbowing Link in the ribs. _Why make this weird for the realtor if it didn’t have to be? She didn’t need to know the whole story of what they planned to do with the house._

“Great! Follow me!” She led the men down the hall into the room, and as soon as they stepped in, both stood wide-eyed at how much space there was.

“Dibs!” Link shot out.

“Ha, we’ll see about that,” Rhett chuckled, sizing up the space and seeing the potential. If anyone would have told Rhett when he met that scrawny little child in first grade that he’d be buying a house with him over three decades later, he would have laughed. Was it really that odd, though? They already owned a vehicle together, so this seemed like the logical next step in their partnership.

He knew the realtor assumed they were a couple buying their first home together, and he didn’t mind her assessment of them. They got that a lot. Lately, they even often just introduced themselves as “partners” instead of “business partners,” most times and people really tended to draw their own conclusions. He and Link acted like an old married couple anyway.

In reality, they knew they needed a space of seclusion to work on projects, sometimes together and sometimes separately. In the past, they’d used the Mythical Entertainment building, but as that grew more crowded, they’d resorted to weekends at hotels or even going camping to flesh out ideas for upcoming projects. As things grew, it just became impossible to find a quiet space to work. Home wasn’t always an option because both men had their families running around and barging into rooms.

They needed a space. A space that was for work, and even sometimes just to recharge, away from family, away from the office. Link was tired of the piling costs of hotel rooms for this purpose, and it was his idea for them to get a house for work. It made sense, the mortgage not much higher than what they were spending on the hotels, and this way, they could use it anytime they needed.

It didn’t take long for them to decide that this was the one. It was perfect. If it were an episode of House Hunters, they’d be absolutely on board to buy this one and dismiss any other options presented to them. It had the right amount of space for them, was equidistant to each of their houses, and relatively close to work, also. The perfect fit. It had a pool, which was an LA essential in the summertime, and a bedroom each of them could use however they wanted. The master suite was just the icing on the cake.

* * *

 

 The doorbell chimed as Rhett was placing his prized lab-grown bismuth on a shelf in the living room.

“Coming!” Link hollered out, making a bee-line for the door. He opened it to reveal a short brunette. She couldn’t have been more than 5 feet tall, even in her tall heels. She still had an apron on, but it looked like she hadn’t even bothered to cook in it, as it was immaculate. In her hands was a plate of brownies.

“Hi! I’m Ginny! I just wanted to stop by and say welcome to the neighborhood. We have all been just so excited to meet you!” She peered around Link, and when she saw Rhett, she smiled at him as well. “You know, you two just make the cutest couple! Are you loving the house so far?”

“Yeah, it’s… it’s great,” Link said. Rhett was a little surprised Link didn’t bother correcting her.

“Well, I won’t keep you any longer. I just wanted to drop these off. If you ever need anything, I’m just next door.”

As Link closed the door behind her after thanking her, a strange smirk washed over his face.

“Why’s everybody always assuming we’re a couple?”

“Link, we literally just bought a house together. We’ve moved in not only our work stuff but also beds for taking power naps in and a television and all that. You know she saw that stuff get moved in. What conclusion would you have drawn?” Rhett smiled wide, laughter barely escaping his lips. “Besides, don’t you see how we act? We act _just like_ people who have been married for years. We’ve known each other longer than we’ve known our wives, and we even kissed that one time!” Link didn’t notice that Rhett had stepped closer to him. They were always used to being so close to each other, in each other’s personal space, and it seemed so normal, so natural, that it was second nature now.

“That was through glass. It didn’t count.” Link said, a dare in his voice. Link’s feet were between Rhett’s and had he stepped any closer, they’d be touching.

“I can make it count,” Rhett’s voice was quiet, husky. The pair referred to that as his radio voice. Rhett cupped his hand around the back of Link’s head, and Link lifted up on his toes just enough as Rhett dipped his head until their lips met. Rhett’s lips were soft, minty, and Link’s tasted like the lip balm he’d just reapplied. Rhett flicked his tongue along Link’s lips, and Link parted his lips to invite Rhett to kiss him more deeply. Link’s hand on Rhett’s back pulled the two together until any space between them was eliminated. It was deep, passionate, the kind of kiss that people share when they’ve waited far too long for this moment. When the pair broke free, Link was dazed, and he felt like the whole earth would spin off of its axis if they weren’t careful. Neither of them worked to move apart at all, just stayed in each others’ space.

“I… I brought some champagne to celebrate us getting the house... “ Rhett hadn’t shifted out of his radio voice. The pair agreed that champagne was probably a good idea.

“Dink it?” Link asked as he tilted his glass towards Rhett’s.

“Maybe a toast first… Hmm… To our first house together.” Rhett smiled.

“To our first a lot of things together,” Link replied.

“To any firsts we have coming,” Rhett finished, clinking his glass against Link’s.


End file.
